


Back to the start

by RiversSweetie



Category: Emmerdale, classic emmerdale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversSweetie/pseuds/RiversSweetie
Summary: Title says it all really. Kim gets a job at the haulage company.
Relationships: Kim tate/Chris tate, chris Tate/Kim tate
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Haulage days fic

Kim was sitting in the hallway outside the main office for her interview at Tate and Sons haulage company. She had finished college 9 months ago and still hadn’t found herself a good secretarial job for herself. She’d gone back to get herself a step on the career ladder after years of working in a shop. She wanted something to give her a start without any decent O-levels.  
The problem was most of the men she had interviewing her seemed to be more interested in what she looked like when bending down and she didn’t want to just be an office tottie. She was willing to do what it took but only if she would benefit. 

“Barker. Kim Barker” she heard her name being called and looked up to see a young man around her age with fluffy hair that made her smile. 

“That’s me” she says walking over to him and shaking the hand he had held out towards her. Instantly she felt a spark between them and felt his eyes burn into her. Chris was shocked at the woman in front of him, he’d had his fair share of blondes over the last few years but this woman had something he’d never seen before. She took his breathe away and he could only smile nervously and pray he didn’t make a fool out of himself. 

“Come with me” 

She follows him into the office to where another Older man sits behind the desk. 

“Welcome. I’m Frank and this is my son Christopher” 

“Hi” she says smiling to them both and shaking Franks hand. “Kim Barker”

Throughout the interview she kept her eyes focused on Frank as he took over and didn’t let Christopher say much. She could feel Chris’s eyes on her the whole time and as Frank took a moment to write some notes she risked a glance and they shared a smile. She could feel her body get hot and she hopes she wasn’t blushing. 

“Well that will be all I think. Unless there’s anything else you want to ask Christopher?” 

“No. I’m quite pleased with all I’ve heard” 

“Well we will get back to you Mrs Barker” Frank walks her over to the door and places his hand on her lower back as he opens the door. She smiles sweetly even though him touching her was making her feel a bit sick, she figured it could be worse, she wouldn’t just be working for him and his pervy old hands. 

They say their goodbyes and as soon as the door is shut Chris speaks. 

“I really think we should hire her. She is qualified and seemed really eager”

“Yes Chris. I think you might be right. She does seem like she’d be an excellent addition to the company” 

Chris was so lost in the memory he didn’t notice the smirk on his own fathers face. 

When Kim had got the call that she had got the job at the haulage company she could have jumped for joy. Her sister was out travelling the world with her modelling career and she was excited to make her father proud of her as well. 

“I got it dad. I got the job” 

“Congratulations” he says hugging her. “Look at my girls all grown up” 

She rolls her eyes but hugs him back. 

“This is the start of something great dad I can feel it”

“Good. My princess deserves it”


	2. Chapter 2

Haulage 

Kim was taking extra time getting ready for work on her first day. She’d got up an extra half hour before she’d planned just to double check her hair and make up went with her outfit. She had butterflies in the pit of her stomach and she didn’t think it was all to do with her first day nerves but to do with Chris. She’d thought about him quite a lot over the last few days, the nervous smile he’d given her and the way he kept starting. Was it him that had fought to get her the job or had his Pervy father just chosen her for himself? 

When she turned up to the building she was greeted by Frank. He led her into the office and started to talk her through the procedures. His old secretary had retired and he was excited to have young lady who could use a computer. She waited anxiously for Chris to arrive but he still hadn’t by the time lunch time. She felt like she’d relaxed enough over the morning to ask Frank about Chris’ whereabouts while keeping her composure calm. 

“So, where is your son today? Christopher?” She asks casually as if she didn’t know his name. She was pouring them some tea as she spoke to keep herself from sounding to eager. 

“Oh I told him to take the day off. He’s been working so hard ever since Christine left while we were looking for a replacement I thought the young lad could do with it” 

“Not you though?” 

“Oh no I’m used to it. Christopher hasn’t quite got my stamina”

Kim blushed as she noticed the smirk on Franks face. He wasn’t quite as bad as she had thought at the interview, he was quite nice and it seemed like she’d be working with him much more than Chris. 

“I hope you don’t mind it being just me and you do you?” 

“No of course not” she laughs as she sits down with their tea. 

“Good. I hope we will get along great” 

—

Chris had argued with Frank that he was fine to go back to the office but he wasn’t getting through. He’d taken the Monday off and was happily getting ready for the next day when his father got home and told him to take the week off. Things were quiet and he wanted him back in next week with a fresh head on. He sighed as he was quite excited to get in and see Kim. He wondered if she remembered him the way he remembered her. He hadn’t stopped thinking of her over the weekend waiting for this day. 

He decided to go down to London for a few days to visit some old uni friend. He might as well go and enjoy his time off as there was no point in arguing with Frank. 

In typical Chris fashion the rest of the week and weekend flashed by in the dimly lit casino. He hadn’t even realised it was Monday morning until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore and walked back to the hotel room. By the time he woke up it was dark outside and he saw it was 7pm. 

“Shit” he said to himself. Frank was going to go mad. That was a problem for another day he thought, he might as well spend the night here and think of that tomorrow. 

—

“My son is a useless idiot!” Frank rants as dinner time Monday comes and goes. Kim can’t believe he’d just gone off like that last week and never returned. How the other half live. She didn’t know Frank had told him to take the rest of the week off and he had spent all day ranting about him spending his money in the casino, drinking champagne and paying for girls. Maybe he wasn’t quite the catch she had thought. 

“Maybe something has happened to him?” 

“No this is typical Christopher. He won’t ever grow up”

“You’re doing a great job Frank, you don’t need him here to help you”

“No you’re right. Me and you are the dream team” he says winking at her and this time she doesn’t blush but she smirks back.


End file.
